oamat ed oesed sol
by c-erika
Summary: atencion: este no es mi fic es el de mi prima, asi que no me culpen, es un tamao y el otro chico es un secreto, los romances....bueno hay muchos,pero son triangulos amorosos, ni yo se como terminara
1. Default Chapter

ADVERTENCIAS: cabe aclar que esta es la historia de mi prima, ella hizo absolutamente todo, yo solo lo paso a la comp. y lo publico.  
  
Esta historia es un tamao y....y .....y no se que otra persona, solo leanlo y imagínense quien es hay varias personas que pueden ser.  
  
Y encuanto el titulo, solo piense un momento, por que no tengo idea  
  
OAMAT ED SOESED SOL  
  
Muy temprano, una linda chica pelirosada, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para los numerosos residentes de la pensión Asakura.  
  
-creo que hoy haré sushi, es su favorito- (cosa que es mentira, jeje)  
  
-como siempre tan linda y observadora.  
  
Aunque no podía ver su rostro su voz era inconfundible -joven...- no pudo terminar, ya que alguien le había tapado la boca por detrás.  
  
-no digas nada, es mejor así- dijo quitando su mano  
  
-debería dormir un poco- la joven comenzaba a sentir pena  
  
-quien necesita dormir si puedo estar con tigo, es como tener un hermoso sueño-dicho esto rodeo con sus manos su delgada cintura y apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de ella continuo acercándosela.  
  
-auch.  
  
-ten cuidado te lastimas tus hermosas manos.-tomo el dedo de Tamao del cual salía un poco de sangre, lo chupo suave y cariñosamente. Siguió besándole el cuello con una gran ternura a la cual ella correspondió gustosa, olvidándose por un  
  
segundo de todo lo demás, quería que ese momento durara eternamente, que las manecillas del reloj dejasen de avanzar, que el amanecer no llegara nunca, ya que el no le pertenecía, pero sus besos llenos de amor decían lo contrario.  
  
-que no daría por tenerte para siempre-le susurro el chico al oído.  
  
-solo que no es posible - se separa de el reaccionando por fin,-sabe que esto no esta bien que dirán los demás-  
  
-olvídate de eso , no tiene nada que ver ni importa lo que piensen, yo te amo a ti....  
  
***fin***  
  
Comentarios de la verdadera autora  
  
Creen que hay se acaba, Je je, PUES NO ES CIERTO, están muy equivocados. En el siguiente capitulo sabrán del porque del titulo, si no es que ya lo descubrieron  
  
*******Debate estupido*******  
  
Erika: ¡por que lo dejas así! NO ES JUSTO  
  
Ale: jajajajja ya vez como soy.  
  
Erika: aparte de torturadora  
  
Ale: pero no eh torturado a nadie  
  
Erika: yo estoy pintada o que  
  
Ale: mmm.... tengo que responder a eso  
  
Erika: oye...  
  
Ale: es tu culpa, tu no me dejaste poner mis comentarios estupidos  
  
Erika: que esperabas, solo imaginate, tu sumergida en un mundo de fantasias y en medio un comentario estupido. (ejemplo: -auch. "la mensa ya se corto")  
  
Ale: buabuabua (imitación barata)  
  
Erika: la compraste en tepito.  
  
Ale: SIPI (otra imitación barata)(XXDD)  
  
Erika: bueno dejemos las copias baratas, ¿quién es el galan afortunado? Yo estoy muy emocionada  
  
ale: 0000000000 es un secreto, si lo quieres saber inspecciona de nuevo el fic  
  
Erika: me da pereza (imitación chafa de ana) (mejor me callo)  
  
Ale: FLOJA (quien soy yo para contradecirte)  
  
Erika: soy floja a mucha honrra, bueno ya basta que se ban aburrir, ¿quién creen ustedes que es el galan? Si cren saberlo manden sus respuestas a anadeasakura@hotmail.com  
  
Ale: y si no lo saben.....también ( acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios)  
  
Erika: pero hagan lo que hagan no me echen la tierra a mi, ni pongan sumbint review. Por que es mi registro no el de ella (echándole una mirada furtiva a ale)  
  
Ale: mjmjmj esperamos sus repuestas, los que logren decirme quien es y darme ARGUMENTOS CUERENTES, les haré un escena de amor con cualquier personaje (les prometo que será chida)  
  
Erika: Pilika Diethel, NO ES MI FIC así que no me eches la culpa si escogen a hao.....o a lizerd (buabaubaubaubauabuabaua****sinf snif**** "original")  
  
Ale: solo las primeras tres personas, recuerden RAZONES CUERENTES (tu deja de llorar ***slap*** "zape original"  
  
Erika: ouch, promoción valida hasta el sábado 4 de octubre del 2003 (si alguien escribe claro)  
  
*todo esta muy apegado a lo que es la serie 


	2. tengo miedo

****comentarios de la transladora***  
  
Muy bien, a los poco que leyeron este fic, les va a impresionar como se desenlaza, a mí me impresiono, (y ya sabía el final) ahora bien el lenguaje será el siguiente:  
  
Lo que pasa entre paréntesis es la acción del personaje, que no se por que diablos lo puso de esa forma ()  
  
Los comentarios estupidos en doble paréntesis (())  
  
Los pensamientos van ha ser entere comillas " "  
  
***comentarios antes de la autora para aclara cosas****  
  
Este capitulo no esta fielmente ligado a la serie, así que puede haber cosas que no cuadren y en este Cáp. .  
  
Se aclaran todas las dudas impuestas en el anterior, claro, aparecen otras en cuanto al anterior, me disculpo, realmente la regué, pero lo prometido es deuda y los tres ganadores tendrán su cachito de cielo  
  
(Ganadores al final del fic)  
  
*titulo boletado  
  
LOS DESEOS DE TAMAO  
  
+"Tengo miedo"  
  
-olvídate de eso, no tiene nada que ver ni importa lo que piensen, yo te amo...  
  
-pero joven yoh- volteo para hacerle frente pero queda paralizada con la ternura de esos ojos negro intenso.-.., ya que mi familia también pacto un compromiso.  
  
-jiji, ambos estamos ligados a personas que no amamos, y tan solo por el capricho de nuestras familias, no me parece justo- dicho sin abandonar su gentil tono.  
  
-¿No cree que es un poco egoístas?  
  
-¿egoísta?  
  
-La señorita ana, ella lo ama a usted como...  
  
-¿como a que? Bueno, eso no importa, de todos modos sus sentimientos no son correspondidos. ((uy, sonó como hao))  
  
-aunque así sea, yo no romperé mi convenio.  
  
-Tamao...-sonrió como suele hacerlo-¿me amas?  
  
-eh??????  
  
-por que yo a ti si.  
  
-y y ¿por qué lo pregunta - la chica se puso tan roja que tubo que bajar la cabeza  
  
-dime la verdad, necesito saberlo - seguía bajando la voz  
  
-bueno, es que yo... yo  
  
-jm, como lo suponía-la apretó contra el y le dio un profundo beso, en esos calidos labios - siempre quise probar el sabor de tu boca y es mas dulce de lo que imaginaba.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, la joven cedía un poco mas a cada latido de su corazón, lento, constante y tranquilo, se perdía en esa fantasía, que creyó irrealizable, pero aun sabiendo que todavía era, dejo de poner resistencia física. (Cerro los ojos)  
  
-"si tan solo no se me dificultase tanto decírselo, decirle lo que ciento...pero... ¿que demonios..."-((esa es tamao????)) era como si viese una película, todo aquello lo observaba, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero, ¿realmente queria impedirlo? Con ambas manos tomo el rostro de aquel chico y lentamente lo fue acercando ((los papeles se invirtieron)), la pena la acababa por dentro, pero fuera de su piel no titubeo ni por un segundo ((el beso fue grandioso))  
  
-supongo que eso quiere decir que...  
  
-que SI-"no, no, cállate"- ¡le amo con toda mi alma joven yoh!- le exclamaba, pero, -sj sj sj  
  
- linda ¿por qué lloras?  
  
Lo miro a los ojos de nuevo- es que, sj, sj, tengo miedo joven yoh,  
  
-¿Miedo, de que?- la abraza y soba su cabeza en forma de consuelo - y deja las formalidades, solo dime yoh.  
  
Lo abrazo tan fuerte como si esa fuese a ser la ultima vez que lo viera en su vida -yoh- tomo aire y con todo el valor que su cuerpo podía soportar- tengo miedo..sj..sj..Miedo... MIEDO DE PERDERTE.  
  
Unos segundos después de haber dicho esto, yoh se esfumo como un fantasma, la habitación se torno blanca, no se veia ni escuchaba nada, salvo, un leve tintineo a la distancia.  
  
***Notas de la verdadera autora***  
  
jeje, creo que este me quedo mejor que el anterior, aun así soy una pésima escritora (QUEDO MUY, MUY CURSI) así que necesito su opinión para mejorar lo.  
  
Ganadores  
  
No hay, nadie me escribió que malos son No importa aun Así seguirá la historia  
  
****comentarios de la autora y prima****  
  
la verda si no hubiera sido por mi, NO HUBIERAN ENTENDIDO, yo con trabajos pude...  
  
En fin quiero decir que hubo dos personas que si leyeron el fic, y si nos animaron.  
  
Juri- san: muchas gracias, aunque no le pude decir nada a jime  
  
Pilika Diethel: no hay nada que no te haya dicho antes, pero tus animos siempre nos ayudan.  
  
Y si ustedes están leyendo esto, ESCRIBAN, no pongan submit review, escriban a anadeasakura@hotmail.com  
  
***debate estupido***  
  
Erika: COMO QUE PONES A YOH, NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA EL Yoh/tamao  
  
Ale: solo es por molestar  
  
Erika: __  
  
Ale: jejejjeje ahora si me salí con la mía, puse mis comentarios estupidos.  
  
Erika: mmmm, por eso te voy a torturar mas en el fic  
  
Ale: (no ana no me habientes de la azotea)  
  
Erika: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malévola original) JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA ****cof cof (tosido original) cof cof***  
  
Ale: (jajaja ahogate) jejeje no es cierto, proximo capitulo.. "¿Que te pasa?"  
  
Erika: nada ¿por?  
  
Ale: no ese va a ser el titulo del próximo Cáp.  
  
Erika: solo en los mejores cines, tú pagas las palomas (señalando a ale)  
  
Ale: t tu la entrada, ESCRIBANME A MI COREO, PORRRR FA anadeasakura@hotmail.com 


	3. ¿que te pasa?

Jeje, pido una ENORME DISCULPA por la tardanza, jeje, pero aquí esta el siguiente cap., por fin dejo de ser un dueto.  
  
¿Qué tienes?  
  
Tic Tac Tic Tac  
  
Abrió los ojos, el techo de todas las mañanas, solo que esta vez estaba oscuro, poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando  
  
-solo fue un sueño- dijo con tono de decepción, se dio la vuelta para ver el reloj, las 7:30 de la mañana-que extraño, no debería estar tan oscuro, ¿¡Qué!? ¡El desayuno! Bajo a toda prisa y para su sorpresa, todos ya se encontraban sentados comiendo como si nada.  
  
Buenos días Tamao- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños, que la saludo con el buen animo de siempre  
  
-bajaste tarde, ¿no te paso nada malo?- pregunto un enano sentado alado del anterior  
  
-disculpe, es que me quede dormida ¿quien preparo el desayuno?  
  
-yo lo hize, jiji- (ya sea han de imaginar quien)  
  
-ana nos levanto temprano para entrenar- dijo un peliazul  
  
Tamao se quedo embobada  
  
-Vas a sentarte o te quedaras hay todo el día-se le dirigía la anfitriona sin ninguna mirada fija en el rostro.  
  
-todo el día oliendo flores-  
  
-cállate moreno- Horohoro le avienta contra la mesa  
  
-solo desesperas-comenta len  
  
-ji ji -  
  
-QUE SE ESPARSA LA BRISA DE LA RIRA- arroja flores  
  
PAS esta vez ambos le lanzan la comida en la cara (len y horo horo)  
  
-ni aguantan nada- murmura Ryu  
  
-chicos cálmense- a manta le sale una gotita(tipo anime)al ver al chino y el ainu sacar sus respectivas armas y abalanzarse contra el mal comediante (XXDD)  
  
-déjalos, no tiene nada de malo-dice yoh sin preocuparse  
  
-Se calman o los saco- ante el severo regaño de la itako se quedan como cochorritos (que mal los trato)- bien  
  
El desayuno continuo con normalidad, bueno, lo mas normal que se puede en la pensión asakura, tu me entiendes ¿no?, todos hablando: manta platicando con yoh, ryu dando concejos de cuidado capilar a pilika, lizerd siendo réferi de len y Horohoro, cuidando que no le quitaran la vida al moreno, ana siempre en silencio sin nada que objetar asta que no saliera volando un plato. Jeje, tal vez"hablar" no sea el termino mas correcto, pero el punto es que la única novedad aquí era Tamao, la chica solo estaba hay, sentada jugueteando con la comida sin probar bocado.  
  
-¿que no tienes hambre?-  
  
-no se preocupe joven Lizerd, es que, ayer, cene mucho-Todos callaron,  
  
-(eso no puede ser, ayer se retiro acostarse temprano con el mismo pretexto) Tamao, ayer no cenaste, segura que te sientes bien- horo horo se dirigió a ella con un rostro aun mas preocupado que el de Lizerd y pone su mano en su frente.  
  
-no, enserio, me encuentro bien- se lo quita de encima  
  
-si estas enferma debes descansar o podrías...  
  
-no se preocupe, no es nada, usted siga comiendo.  
  
-pero...  
  
-pero nada, usted también debe comer, así que siéntese que se le enfriara el desayuno- muestra una gran sonrisa que obliga al testarudo joven a sentarse y todo continua normalmente (entre comillas claro)  
  
-"devo hacer algo, la pobre de Tamao no aguantara mucho"oigan ¿qué les parece si...si...organizamos un día de campo?- se para Lizerd casi tirando a manta de la sorpresa- creo que será buena idea cambiar el ambiente y nos ara bien el aire fresco  
  
-por mi esta bien- dijo Yoh sosteniendo a manta  
  
-¿y a donde?- a len no parece agradarle la idea- ¿al cementerio?  
  
-por donde vives-  
  
-mira chocolatín una mas y tendrás una remodelación de cara  
  
-bueno bueno, no si mi inoje  
  
-yo se a donde...-comenta Horohoro- conozco un lugar que tiene un gran lago y árboles que dan buena sombra, pero....  
  
-¿¡pero, qué!? ¡-presiona Pilika  
  
-...no se en donde esta n_n  
  
-hay (caída anime de todos)  
  
-u, u, espera mi buen, no también tiene un rió y una tienda de recuerdos (0- 0)  
  
-creo que si  
  
-mi brodis yo si se en donde, pero no esta un poco lejos  
  
-yo puedo llevarlos a todos-dice manta  
  
-deacuerdo, Lizerd, horo horo y Tamao acompañaran a Yoh a comprar los alimentos, len chocolov y Pilika compraran las bebidas, manta ryu y fausto se encargan de lo demás- sentencio ana sin dar oportunidad a nadie de reprochar.  
  
A continuación todo mundo se levanta para atender las indicaciones ya dadas (que esperaban, ana da miedo) Tamao se queda alzando los platos del desayuno para luego lavarlos, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño de a noche, estaba tan apenada de si misma (se reprochaba en voz baja)  
  
-no puede de posible, que vergüenza, lo deseo tanto que asta lo sueño, m?  
  
Se distrajo al oír un ruido y tiro un vaso de vidrio el cual se quebro  
  
-cielos, que torpe soy- recoge los pedazos del vaso pero...- auch¡¡-la menza se corta (ya se izo costumbre, no?)- levanto la vista y noto que alguien la espiaba desde la puerta, no se podía ver quien era, solo que estaba muy nervioso-¿quién esta hay?-se acerca a la puerta pero la persona sale corriendo-espere un minuto, ¡oiga!-lo sigue y al dar boleta, choca con algo y cae de espaldas (Pas Pas)- hay, perdón no me di cuenta que había alguien.  
  
-no te preocupes yo tampoco me fije  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Joven Yoh!  
  
-perdóname, es que oí que algo se rompió  
  
-no, no paso nada  
  
Llegan todos menos Horohoro Fausto Ana y Ryu  
  
-¿Tamao, por que gritaste?-dice Pilika  
  
-no, nada,  
  
-¿¡¡Que paso aquí, Rompieron algo¡¡?  
  
-Ana, solo fue un vaso-  
  
-Yoh recoge el desorden- (llega el demonio XDD)  
  
-Si ana, jiji  
  
-los demás, se acabo el circo, regresen a lo que estaban, ya deberían haber salido- sale  
  
Entra Horohoro  
  
-¿donde andabas?  
  
-que te importa tiburón  
  
-¿¡Que dijiste!?- a len se le prenden los ojos de ira por el comentario- ven aquí y repítemelo en la cara  
  
-¿qué, quieres pelear?  
  
-solo recuerda que tu lo pediste  
  
-len, ayúdame con esto  
  
-RR, te salvo Yoh puercoespín  
  
-ah, cállate  
  
Len pasa pegándole a Horohoro  
  
-Tamao, te cortaste el dedo-Lizerd se le acerca  
  
-ha, no, no es nada  
  
-¿¡como que nada!?- (una cortada de 5 cm. en la mano y "NO ES NADA")- Horohoro, trae algo para ponerle  
  
-si- revisa sus bolsillos y saca un pañuelo blanco- esto servirá-le envuelve el dedo y lo amarra con firmeza-ya esta  
  
-gracias  
  
-de nada linda  
  
Esto último le recordó el loco sueño que esa noche había tenido, volteo hacia Yoh  
  
-oye ¿no tienes fiebre?, toda la cara la traes roja  
  
- no joven Horohoro, me ciento muy bien  
  
-se apresuran o cancelamos la excursión.- se escucha a ana  
  
Yoh deja los restos del vaso en una bolsa, se sacude el pantalón- vamos muchachos que tenemos mucho que comprar  
  
-entonces ¡camarón el último!- se echa a correr  
  
-¡HORO HORO, NO!-pobrecito, Lizerd no le pudo avisar a tiempo que había agua en el piso por el desastre del vaso  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- pass, Horohoro fue a dar a la pared de la cocina  
  
-Joven Horohoro ¿se encuentra bien?-Tamao lo levanta  
  
-si, es solo que me morí y estoy en el cielo  
  
-perdone, ¿lo estoy lastimando?  
  
-eres muy inocente  
  
-no me diga que me esta haciendo una broma  
  
-si digo no digo, bueno, no como crees Tamao  
  
-¿¿eh?? Lizerd-¿eh?  
  
-jijiji, ¿vas a ir ana?  
  
-no  
  
-¿porque?  
  
-no quiero, me da pereza  
  
-pero ana  
  
-que quieres- se presenta, (mirada fulminante)  
  
-no, nada  
  
-asegúrense de traer todo- se retira  
  
- si jefa- se va y los otros de tras  
  
-ese Yoh, no tiene remedio, bueno, veamos que hay de bueno en la televisión.  
  
*En el supermercado  
  
-empecemos para regresar pronto  
  
-por que joven Yoh  
  
-así podremos aprovechar mejor el día, y ana no me matara jij  
  
-entonces, yo iré por algunas verduras- anuncia Tamao y se retira  
  
-yo...he...iré por....carne-Horohoro también se va  
  
-Lizerd ¿irías por algo de pan arroz y pasta?  
  
-claro Yoh, ¿pero tu que harás? -iré a comprar unas cosas para que len y Horohoro salgan de una pieza de esta jiji  
  
-OH, bueno  
  
-talvez me tarde un poco, diles que me esperen por favor  
  
-claro  
  
-¡Te lo encargo!  
  
-pero...bueno ni hablar, tendré que preguntarle luego, ahora a darle a los abarrotes  
  
*En la sección de alimentos frescos  
  
-Mmm., veamos un poco de sandia, mmm, si, ya tengo todo  
  
-Tamao  
  
-joven Horohoro, ¿qué sucede?  
  
-bueno, es que, digamos que no se mucho de esto y me preguntaba si, si me podrías ayudar a, escoger la carne.  
  
-con mucho gusto, yo le enseño  
  
-gracias  
  
-no hay problema  
  
*En la panadería  
  
-Ana debió mandarme por bebidas- pobre Lizerd, llevaba tres bolsas de plástica y cinco de papel repletas de cosas  
  
-guow, esto si que tiene muchas reglas  
  
-pero usted tiene una gran habilidad ¿eh? Joven Lizerd  
  
-hola Tamao  
  
-no se te reconoce detrás de ese mundo de cosas  
  
-déjeme ayudarle- le quita algo del peso  
  
-oh, gracias  
  
-oiga, donde esta el joven yho  
  
-fue a comprar algo, pero creo que ya se tardo de más, iré a buscarlo  
  
-mmm, pues yo creo que ya no va a regresar  
  
-no, como dice eso, espero que este bien  
  
-perdón, no quise enfadarte  
  
-solo no diga eso  
  
-oye, Tamao  
  
-¿si?-quiero preguntarte algo,  
  
-dígame  
  
-¿a ti te?....bueno, es que veo que a ti....bueno es que tu me...  
  
Continuara*  
  
Comentarios de la autora Jeje, quiero disculparme, me tardo mucho en hacer un fic pero hey, yo también estudio. Bien bien, son mis razones pero no es excusa, aun así mil disculpas, soy una descarada pero creo que este me salio un poco mejor, aun así necesito criticas, de cualquier tipo no importa que me digan (+^- &$°|)/) si saben a lo que me refiero, y si no mejor para ustedes jeje, no dejen de leer 


	4. amigos

Cap 4"amigos" Bien bien, se había quedado en que Horohoro esta balbuceando tratando de decirle algo tamao  
  
-¿a ti te?...bueno, es que veo que a ti...es que tu me...yo...yo...yo te quiero mucho  
  
-yo también lo quiero mucho  
  
-guau, enserio  
  
-si, es una gran persona i un excelente amigo  
  
-no, no me refiero a eso  
  
tamao-¿?  
  
-hola chicos, ya volví -llega yoh y Lizerd poink (caída anime de horohoro)  
  
-no podrás ser mas inoportuno  
  
-por?  
  
-ya nada  
  
-adonde fue joven yoh  
  
-pace por unas cosas extras  
  
-¿se podría saber que?  
  
-calma Horohoro, solo fui por comida china...  
  
-tanto tardarce para traer lo peor que se puede comer, saves bien que la odio  
  
-...y tamales-completa Lizerd  
  
-mas te vale  
  
-no sea tan impaciente  
  
-perdón tamao  
  
-jijiji,-comienzan a caminar  
  
-oye tamao, compre los ingredientes para que me enseñes la receta  
  
-receta? Ah si ***flash back***  
  
en la cocina  
  
-que preparas  
  
- Hola joven lizerd, mire  
  
-que es eso  
  
-no se deje engañar por su apariencia, mire aquí tengo un poco ya listo, tome uno  
  
-de veras puedo  
  
-no sea ranchero y cómasela, de verdad que no le puse veneno- se burla la chica se lo come  
  
- haces maravillas con esto, te felicito, te lo debió enseñar un experto, como dices que se llama  
  
- enrealidad es una invención mis y no le he puesto nombre  
  
-una genio  
  
-no se burle  
  
-no me estoy mofando-sonríe ampliamente-me gustaría que me lo enseñaras hacer  
  
***fin del flash back***  
  
-oh, es verdad, vera, primero...-se pone a explicar todo el procedimiento(no me regañen, soy ina floja de primera xxdd)  
  
-"como se lo pregunto, ella no me entiende, tan dulce e inocente, la única alternativa seria decirlo directamente, pero rayos, si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde ,. Si pudiera reunir las agallas para decírselo"-  
  
-horohoro, nos van dejar atraz- aviza lizerd con una gotita en la cabeza pues todos le llevavan al ainu 20 pasos d ventaja  
  
-si, si, solo admiraba la naturaleza,-mira a tama-ya que hoy esta especialmente hermosa  
  
-si, las nubes han adoptado un hermoso color, pero si no te apuras te quedaras aquí  
  
-ya voy, ya voy  
  
***Tiempo después el otro grupito va llegando a la pensión(hey, creían que me avía olvidado de eso )***  
  
-...y al fondo...-  
  
-que?-pregunta pilika el comediante XXDD  
  
-pues el final de la calle  
  
-jajaja- se bota de la risa-es muyh comico,¿no crees len?  
  
-yo no le veo la grasia  
  
la joven se encoge-como digas  
  
-no le hables así mi buen  
  
-tu cállate-sigue sin los otros  
  
-chocolov, deja tranquilo a len-  
  
-pero campanita menor-  
  
-solo hazme ese favor-se adelanta para alcanzar al otro chico mientras el moreno se queda de piedra  
  
-"a este paso no conseguiré nada"  
  
-len, len, no te enfades el solo esta bromeando  
  
-lo que el invente no es mi problema, solo no lo haga enfrente de mi  
  
-len  
  
-que?  
  
-yo se que tu no eres así-dice con sierta desepcion para luego correr  
  
-Pilika, no te vallas, bien chico rudo, ya la hiciste llorar, no ves que solo esta preocupada por ti- le pone unos lentes de fondo de botella-si no ves algo tan obvio tendrías que ir con un oftalmólogo,¡¡Pilika espérame!!  
  
-"como que llorar?"  
  
-"Len, eres un estupido, por que te ocultas así de los demás....y hey, desde cuando llegamos"-se sorprende la chico, ya que avían llegado a la pensión  
  
-por fin llegan, se tardaron mucho  
  
-piedad, solo fue un retraso-pilika se limpia la cara  
  
-estas algo sensible  
  
-quien yo, no, para nada  
  
-len, sube las cosas al carro-manta señala una camioneta azul como la de las lili pero con un par de asientos extras, ultimo modelo (me pase no?)  
  
-los demás siguen dentro?-pregunta len  
  
-si, aun ay que ponernos de acuerdo en un par de cosas pero no han de tardad  
  
-vere si puedo ayudar- pilika entra a la casa  
  
-pilika- y chocolov de tas(oigan que esta cuata esta sorda) pasa por la puert apero se detiene al ver que se encuentra atas de esta- huerquilla, porque me llora?  
  
-esque...es un estupido  
  
-si te refieres la tiburón, lo se, no ace nada bien y...  
  
-no es eso, no se porque es tan cruel, que le impide dejar ver la persona que realmente es, un chico amable y tierno, o talvez eso es solo lo que yo veo...  
  
-no es para que te sientas mal  
  
-¿?  
  
-el no es un amargado como suele mostrarle a todos, solo que no sabe a quien expresarle sus sentimientos no como hacerlo  
  
apunto de estallar el lagrimas -gracias- lo abraza-tu si sabes como hacer sentir mejor a la gente  
  
-alguien alguna vez me dijo eso  
  
-se nota que tienes un gran corazón, y un muy buen amigo, jeje-rie consolada  
  
-"tansolo amigos"- chocolov trata como pude de no llorar con ella (TT)   
  
Pilika lo suelta para limpiarse las lagrimas  
  
-ten, tómalo-le entraba un pañuelo amarillo  
  
-gracias n_n  
  
En eso toda la manada sale de la casa  
  
-pilka ayúdame con esto  
  
-si hermano  
  
denuevo fuera  
  
-apresúrense, esa caja hay, que esperan, rápido, muévanse- daba ordenes la itako imperativamente, en pocas palabras la furia de la sacerdotisa al que no obedezca  
  
-ana, lo acemos lo mas rapido que podesmos-reclama manta  
  
-las quejas luego enano  
  
tres minutas después  
  
-ya ana esta todo-anuncia yoh con la lengua de fuera  
  
-bien vamonos,  
  
antes de entrar al carro sin decir nada, pasa len y le abre la puerta a ana  
  
-oye que te pasa, molestia  
  
-perdón- ni se inmuta,(aun que por dentro sentía clarito como si le hubiesen dado un gran golpe en el estomago,) solo rodea el auto y entra por la parte de atrás  
  
-no te enojes ana  
  
-como sea, súbete yoh  
  
suben al auto, manejendo fausto y de copiloto ryu,(los mas altos adelante. Erika: tiene que ser a fuerzas Ale: jey, solo imagina a manta manejando Erika: buen punto, dejame masticarlo) en el aciento de atrás tamao pilika ana yoh y manta, atrás Horohoro len lizer y chocolov(se preguntaran por que NO lizer en medio de los que mas pelean, pues bien, len y horohoro aguantan un rato peleando juntos, pero si es asi quien me va a proteger el menso de las bromas, jeje, bien tal vez no sea tan mala idea Eri:que cuel Ale: n_n)(en ese orden)  
  
Bien, recuerdan la ecena del desayuno, pues algo parecido pero sin comer solo que tamao recupero sus animos y el callado ahora era len, hey ese cuando no?  
  
-"lo que tengo que hacer es hablarle mas, si no ago como se enterare de lo que ciento, pero ciento algo por ella, no, que estoy diciendo, bien es lista bonita y fuerte, es la mujer que puede gustarle a cualquier hombre, pero..."  
  
-len, estas muy callado, mas que de costumbre, que te inquieta  
  
-pilika¡, no , no me pasa nada  
  
-seguro  
  
-no  
  
-entonces?  
  
-sobre lo de hace rato, perdona, no fue mi intención hablarte así  
  
-debo admitir que no me agrado mucho...  
  
-pero?  
  
-pero en parte fue mi culpa, tampoco me gustaría que me molestaran si tuviera un problema que resolver  
  
-que?  
  
-esta pordemas decir que no quieres que lo sepa  
  
len solo se queda mirando, asombrado por la deducción de la chica  
  
-pero que puedes contar conmigo y que yo siempre seré...  
  
-una gran amiga  
  
-"yo no lo quisiera así" claro, en la que puedes confiar  
  
suspira -gracias, me alegara saber que sea así- se le queda mirando  
  
pilika se sonroja  
  
le acaricia el cabello-"porque haces esto, por que te preocupas por mi, no sufras de esa manera, no..."  
  
-oye, que le haces a mi hermana-reclama Horohoro al ver la escena, (alguien esta celoso)  
  
-lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo  
  
-lo es si se trata de pilika  
  
-¿qué, quieres pelear?  
  
-no, no tengo ganas  
  
-"lo sabia"-piensa pilika (guaw, hay que celebrar xxdd )  
  
-o_o, ok, quien eres y que le hiciste a len-bromea chocolov- Llamen al FBI, a la guardia nacional, a la cruz roja, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR AL CORNUDO  
  
***tan tan***  
  
bien, ta tan, cha cha cha chan, que les parece, ya se ¡¡cada vez escribo mas feo!! Pero lo ago lo mejor que poedo, jeje, creo que ya lo han notado, extendí la historia mas aya de tamao, no tengo mucho jmaterial de ese personaje amplie el drama, de que otra manera se le puede nombrar a a esto, buen,¡manden rebwis ! al que lea esto y no mande su opinión melo acesino, jeje, no es broma pero aun asi manden manden manden, `u´ (anadeasakura hotmail.com)  
  
capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Alejandra que me ayudo bastante con la formación de este, gracias por tu apoyo, bájenle a lo cursi, cha cha chan, lo que todos esperaban(y si no es asi, ya se pueden ir, "se ban todos" grasias por su apoyo, pero no crean que por esto no lo bamos a poner...)  
  
***Debate estupido***  
  
Eri: (hace ojitos de perrito hambriento)  
  
Ale: ¡¡Joey, se te perdio uno de tus parientes!!  
  
Eri: entonces tambien seria tu pariente (alias: somos primas)  
  
Ale: yo soy gato  
  
Eri: y que yo soy gato-perro  
  
Ale: no, eres perico-perro  
  
Eri: y que tengo que ver contigo entonces  
  
Ale, tus papas nunca te lo quisieron decir pero te dire la verdad, es hora de que lo sepas...  
  
Eri: cuenta, cuenta, cuenta...  
  
Ale: te recogieron en el centro vendiendo garnachas (ya me emocione con eso)  
  
Eri: si no tengo memoria de eso, ademas ni sabia caminar  
  
Ale: son dones que te otorgaron "los grandes espíritus"  
  
Eri: soy niña prodigio  
  
Ale: y callo redondita, bien, a lo que se supone que venimos, hoy pediremos que alguien el que sea que lea estas babosadas conteste una serie de preguntas (si eres fanatico de shaman king una dos, o no te cuesta trabajo contestarla o nos matas, preferimos la primera )  
  
Eri: ¿cómo ira manta al trabajo?  
  
Ale: ¿alguna vez crecerá?  
  
Eri: ¿por qué el chocolotin es negro?  
  
Ale; ¿sera afro-americano?  
  
Eri: ¿por qué la posesión de len se parece a la de los power rangers?  
  
Ale: ¿Dónde guardara yoh la marihuana? (me regalara algún día)  
  
Eri; ¿Todo su guarda ropa sera igual o acaso nunca se cambian?  
  
Ale: ¿fausto traicionara alguna vez a eliza? (es una idea)  
  
Eri: ¿Quién será la lunática?  
  
Ale: ¿qué marca de acondicionador usara hao?  
  
Eri; ¿sera acaso sedal, o headshoulders(adios caspa)?  
  
Ale: ¿por qué no le quema las mechas con el espiritu del fuego?  
  
Eri: ¿por qué a horohoro le dio estreñimiento?  
  
Ale: ¿será algo que comió?  
  
Eri: ¿ryu será maricon o bi xxdd? (ahora si que te manchaste)  
  
Ale: ¿por qué ana si no hace nada esta tan flaca?  
  
Eri: ¿pilika se unira a green peace?  
  
Ale: ¿si tamao tiene un mapache y un zorro, tendra por hay a un sorrillo?  
  
Eri: ¿su ada de lizerd se la abra regalado link, o a caso fue peter pan?  
  
Ale: ¿alguna vez dejaremos de decir tantas babosadas y preguntar cosas sin sentido? ¿por qué el perico quiere una galleta?  
  
Erika: ¿qué rayos son "garachas"?  
  
Ale: Erika, son "garnachas"  
  
Eri: ¿si me dejara de torturar seria la Apocalipsis?  
  
Ale: continua con esas preguntas y te dare tu Apocalipsis  
  
Eri: ¿me callare algún día?  
  
Ale: erika, tienen que ser preguntas con respuesta afirmatiba  
  
Eri: como sea, el chiste es.....DEJEN REVIEWS  
  
***debate estupido......continuara**** 


	5. riñas en el auto

Cap. 5 Riñas en el auto  
  
-¿qué quieres pelear?  
  
-no no tengo ganas  
  
-"lo sabia"-pienza Pilika  
  
-o_o, OK, quien eres y que le hiciste a len-bromea chocolov-fausto préstame esto- toma un botiquín de fausto y comienza a rodearlo con vendas, una tras otra, haciendo que len pareciera momia (para eso no necesita las vendas)- ¡¡hay que llevarlo a urgencias, esta delirando y arde en fiebre, esta todito rojo!!  
  
Sin embargo el chico no se encontraba en ese estado por que se sintiera enfermo sino por la rabia que lo invadía- YA FUE SUFUCIENTE- grito, mientras tomaba al moreno del cuello y lo arrojaba por la ventana  
  
._. Creo que esta vez si se te paso la mano- comento Horohoro, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza  
  
- pues que nos alcance con su gato superdesarrollazo.  
  
Con esta respuesta ana soltó una pequeña risita, lo que provoco que len se sonrojara levemente ante su reacción, pero al voltearse y encontrar el rostro de Pilika queda pasmado por un rato, era lindo ver su semblante sonriente y a la vez divertido que mostrando una gran felicidad ante sus acciones, ya que esa era una clara prueba de que había recuperado su humor de siempre (y que alguien me explique, len alguna vez tubo humor? Xxdd, eri: tal vez quien sabe, quizas alomejor) bien, animo de siempre. Y ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué demonios tenia que notarlo, por que le llamaba la atención tan fino detalle?, algo que no tendría importancia. ¿O acaso la tenía? El chico sacudió su cabeza para no seguir pensando en ello, ya que entre mas lo hacia mas se confundía y mas preguntas salían.  
  
-esto esta muy aburrido, a que horas vamos a llegar,-decía estirándose el ainu, ya muy fastidiado de estar sentado todo el vendito camino.  
  
-cállate cerebro de mosquito que fastidias a los demás- protesta len  
  
-tu eres el único delicadito que se esta quejando-  
  
-yo no soy un delicadito-(alerta alerta, la ira regresa)  
  
-claro que si  
  
-que no-  
  
-que si  
  
-¡que no!  
  
-¡que si!  
  
-YA CIERREN LA BOCA- regaña la itako, realmente molesta por el griterío de aquellos dos, que pararon en seco- que no se pueden estar en paz aunque sea un rato?, Lizerd!,- reclama al chico vestido de verde, que no puede articular palabra alguna por el susto-ponte entre esos dos, haber si se callan - en pocas palabras ponte hay para que no se peleen, el chico atiende la indicación con cascaditas en los ojos, ya que, estar en medio De una riña entre ellos, era igual a muerte segura (jeje, ya me agarre al inglecito de referí, eri: ToT)  
  
-joven Horohoro, ustedes son muy simpáticos- le dice Tamao  
  
-ne, ya ves, así somos nosotros- presume el chico del norte siempre sonriente  
  
-ya no estamos hablando de tu hermano, verdad?- comenta el chino a Pilika, en un aparente secreto pero con un tono imprudente  
  
-no te hagas el gracioso que bien sabes que te escuche...  
  
(Y otra pelea se desarrolla, pero ya vasta de ver a tras, es hora que veamos como les va a los de adelante n_n)  
  
-señorita Pilika, ¿qué tanto ve atrás?  
  
-solo me da mucha risa como mi hermano y len se pelean,-contesta sin quitarle la vista a los tres chicos (recuerden que Lizerd me esta ayudando a controlar esa plaga, Eri: sin éxito e de decir yo ToT)  
  
- lo que dice el joven Yoh es cierto-dice con ternura- "es una clara muestra de la amistad que hay entre ellos", aunque realmente no lo parezca.  
  
-es increíble pensar que después de tantas discusiones sigan juntos- la mirada de la joven de cabello celeste comenzaba a perderse, parecía verlo todo y ala vez nada, como si apreciara algo mas del aquí y el ahora.  
  
-y que tanto piensas?-  
  
-pensar?- la extraña pregunta le hace mirar a un lado, donde se encontraba Tamao, la que se sobresalto un poco-¿por qué?  
  
-no, nada, simple curiosidad "Que pregunta fue esa?"- la idea solo le había venido, nada en particular le hacia decirlo, solo paso, algo realmente extraño.(bien es oficial, hice este fic con las copas asta tras "para quien no entienda, bien borracha", Eri: y yo tengo que aguantar a esta sobria)  
  
A Pilika ya no le dio tiempo de pensar mas, ya que sin aviso alguno, un dedazo de hielo le pego en la cabeza, -¡¡hey, par de mensos...splat- intento seguir pero le dio otro en la boca(esos hielos tienen mente propia), era un repartidero de nieve que caía por todos lados, Horohoro hacia hielo para atacar a su Némesis, mientras que len los bateaba con su espada, Lizerd tratando de contener a las fieras totalmente empapado, a Yoh le volaron los audífonos, manta parecía tiro al blanco mientras cubría como podía su lap top (xdd)y Pilika, intentaba desesperadamente de detenerlos sin éxito –cálmense, antes de que...- fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon antes de que se sentenciaran a muerte con sus dos ultimas dos bolas. Una, dando directamente a la cara de Tamao, con la cual callo de espalda con los ojos de +_+ quedando completamente inconsciente , y la segunda, dando en la nuca de ana. (chin, yo ni siquiera estoy ahí y tengo miedo, Eri: CORRAN!!!!!)  
  
-ya llegamos- anuncio en esos momentos fausto, haciendo que el auto se detenga bruscamente, al momento de girar, una gran sonrisa maléfica se le dibuja en el rostro, con una aparente sed de sangre y su acostumbrada demencia- pacientes, pacientes - decía buscando como desesperado su maletín.-eliza, es hora de operar..  
  
++++  
  
-Tamao..., Tamao...., despierta- la chica oía a lo lejos una dulce y calida voz que la llamaba,- creo que se esta recuperando / ¿crees que este bien?/yo creo que si/ seguro?/ te angustias demasiado Horohoro- intentaba abrir los ojos guiándose por el sonido de aquel dialogo.  
  
-¿qué, que paso?- atino a decir, divisando a un chico que le muy bien parecido y muy guapo, este, le daba palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionara. Poco a poco, la imagen se hacia mas clara, eso ojos negros, mas profundos que el mar, cabello castaño y lacio, con dos mechones, que le salían por la frente, y su sonrisa que le daba una gran calma a pesar de lo muy aturdida que estaba y que todo a su alrededor aun le daba vueltas. (ok, ahora si que me pase, ESTO ESTA HORROROSAMENTE CURSI)  
  
-digamos que te dieron un golpe frió, jijiji- dijo con calma Yoh  
  
-Yoh¡¡¡_ la chica se apresuro a sentarse, para que el chico no viera como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza  
  
-como puedes reírte en un momento como este?- dijo horo horo visiblemente molesto por el comentario del Asakura  
  
-no se preocupe me encuentro bien- pero al tratar de incorporarse sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que la obligo o sentarse de nuevo –siento como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar, quítenme esto- comenzando a retirar las vendas que rodaban su cabeza que le hacían parecer árabe- bien, mucho mejor, y ahora si, que paso aquí?- a quien no le daría curiosidad, ya que mientras fausto y Ryu se dedicaban a bajar las cosas de carro, los demás se encontraban algo... "ocupados".  
  
- esto les pasa por andarse peleando, quien los manda hacer una guerra de agua en el carro- comento la hermana del ainu mientras vendaba a len, quien tenia ya algunas en brazos y piernas, una que la rodeaba la cintura (por lo cual no tenia su dichoso chalequito), sin contar un parche en forma de cruz en la cara y cabellos alborotados (así se a de ver muy...sexy, jeje, soy una enferma mental, Eri: dimelo a mi)  
  
-hey, fue el hoto hoto quien empezó.- dijo en un tono bajo y sin muchas ganas de hacer algo  
  
-ana se molesto con ellos por haberle pegado (dinos algo que no sepamos)- continuaba Lizerd quien uso su cordón como tendedero para colgar su capa de cherlog, y otras prendas de sus amigos.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
(5* Técnica especial de la sacerdotisa) Ana con unos guantes de box, blusa y shorts se echa como una leona a su presa a los dos simpatiquitos que se peleaban en la parte de atrás. Ellos tratándole de escapar a la lluvia de puñetazos que les caían.  
  
-¡Senki, Koki!- la itako convoca a sus demonios para atacar a los insolentes que osaron golpearla, mientras sus ojos se encendían de furia y una aura maligna la rodeaba. Los fieles sirvientes se agarran uno a cada joven, sacándolo del auto, sin darles tiempo de defenderse.  
  
Ya afuera, la sacerdotisa remata, antes de que estos reaccionen, con una típica "súper bofetada" (terminando así la masacre)  
  
***Fin de flash back**  
  
- fue horrible, fue horrible (imitación barata del longe moco)- T-T, el ainu seguía la mentándose ya que no le fue mucho mejor que al chico Tao, ya que tenia mas parches y moretones en la cara, una venda en el cuello, en el brazo derecho, y otra remplazando la cinta que le sostenía los cabellos. (Chi, soy muy cruel, ñaca ñaca ñaca. Eri: para mi desfortuna desofortunosa)  
  
-eso demuestra que no te puedes meter con esa mujer-  
  
-así es manta jiji- Yoh ríe, pero cambia su semblante rápidamente a uno serio, demasiado para el gusto de su amigo, voltea para atrás como buscando algo  
  
-Yoh, que sucede?- pregunta manta un poco preocupado  
  
-...- su amigo simplemente no contesta  
  
FIN DEL CAP.  
  
Ya , por fin acabe, que bien, otra babosada escrita para la historia, ya se que los críticos son ustedes pero este me quedo mejor que el anterior, bueno, eso creo, a deber sido la mota que me regalo Yoh, mmm....,buen punto, me pregunto donde la comprara. Jeje, no se olviden de dejar rebws (o como, chin..., se escriba) necesito opiniones, quejas y sugerencias, cualquier cosa es útil, NECESITO AYUDA. A veces doy el nombre del siguiente Cáp. Pero ahorráis que no tengo idea, se me enfrían las ideas y se me mueren las neuronas. Chayito y hasta la próxima  
  
******Agradecimientos*****  
  
Hi!!! Soy c-erika, o eri, como les guste. Desafortunadamente a horita no se encuentra mi prima, ale, jime, o ana alejandra himeraku, y ella no se molesta en revisar los reviews, así que yo seré quien lo hará ^^  
  
Emi tachibana: Jejejejeje, pues este fic esta lleno de triangulos amorosos, a veces hasta de pentágonos 0//0 Ale es un experta en esto de los triangulos, yo simplemente no puedo. Nos alegra (a mi y a la autora) que te agrade la historia, aun después de las faltotas de orto de mi prima (es que tiene un buen!!)  
  
Jos D: pues si, quitamos el debate estupido (por petición popular) TOT pero por eso pusimos mas comentarios estupidos ^^ (se vale) bueno, pues no te aseguramos de que salga marion, por que seria, y es muy difícil ubicarla, pero te pedimos que no dejes de leer  
  
Words of Heart: Pues lo de las parejas no tengo autorización para decir, pues es el fic de mi prima (Que aunque sea latosa sabe escribir) en esta historia yo solo soy una colada mas ^^, pero bueno, Nos alegra que te guste el fic, y lo de los reviews, como lo dijo la latosa aya arriba, es solo para que nos lleguen esos momentos de estupidez para escribir ^^ (jijijiji, supongo que somos muy exigentes)gracias por tu review y ojala que te siga gustando la historia  
  
Vale: Si, todo sea a la voluntad de los grandes espiritus XDD bueno pues sentimos no continuar tan rapido, pero es que mi papa le hizo el favor a mi tio de formatear la maquina (ya teniamos 4 capitulos mas) pero te aseguramos que los siguientes capítulos no tardaran tanto. Lo que deberíamos hacer mas fics juntas, pues prácticamente todos nuestros fics los hacemos juntas, pero este fue algo especial por que mi prima no queria abrir su cuenta ¬¬, esperamos que te siga gustando el fic ^^.  
  
Bueno, me disculpo en nombre de mi prima por la tardanza, pero como explique haya arriba la compu de mi prima fue formateada, aparte de que el horario en la escuela es criminal. Bueno tb cancelamos el debate estupido a petición popular, pero gracias a eso hay mas comentarios estupidos, si quieren de vuelta el debate estupido simplemente diganlo en sus reviews ^^  
  
Bueno con esto yo (c-erika) me despido 


End file.
